Extrañar
by Hibari Lu
Summary: —Ahora… ¿Me dirás por qué llorabas? —le dijo Kid moviéndose para verla de frente, pasándole un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. *KXC/¿Lemon?*


•**Summary**: —Ahora… ¿Me dirás por qué llorabas? —le dijo Kid moviéndose para verla de frente, pasándole un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. *KXC/¿Lemon?*

•**Description**: Hurt/Comfort. One Shot.

•**Warning**: Quizá un poco de Oc.

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Soul Eater pertenecen a Atsushi Ohkubo.

•**Pairing**: Kid X Chrona.

•**By**: La historia le pertenece a Lu, totalmente.

•**To**: Michelle :v

•**N/A**: Holi ._.) espero que alguien lea esto y le guste, aunque sea un poco…

* * *

**(`•.¸(`•.¸*††††††††††~ (`•.¸( Extrañar )¸.•´)~††††††††††*¸.•´)¸.•´)**

* * *

Liz y Patty la habían dejado sola, ella lo había pedido así porque quería aclarar su mente.

Los ojos brillantes y enrojecidos de Chrona miraban la luna por la ventana abierta, todos se habían dedicado a decirle que no se culpara, que no rememorara su cruel y doloroso pasado, que ella era una buena chica, que Medusa la había obligado a hacer cosas que ella nunca quiso, pero ella no estaba triste por eso, ella no sabía la causa de su malestar.

Se recostó mejor en la esquina de la habitación de Kid, sin dejar de ver la luna, luego cerró los ojos.

Kid. Oh, lo necesitaba tanto. Él se había ido hace apenas dos días, pero la muchacha de cabellos rosas no soportaba un minuto más sin él. Los pensamientos negativos, el dolor, los malos recuerdos y las traiciones se colaban en su cabeza para hacerla sentir como el ser más repugnante que hubiera pisado la faz de la tierra. Todo por una ausencia que le llegaba al corazón.

Maka había hablado con ella y la había hecho sentir mucho mejor, pues la sonrisa de la rubia y su voz tan maternal siempre la dejaban tranquila de alguna u otra forma, pero en cuando ella se había ido, la mente se Chrona volvió a ser bombardeaba por terribles recuerdos e ideas horribles.

Ni ella misma sabía algo al respecto. No sabía lidiar con sensaciones nuevas y confusas… además de dolorosas.

Sus orbes tristes se posaron con letargo sobre la luna, de nuevo. Era algo común en una persona que había sufrido tanto recordara hechos dolorosos cuando estaba sola. Ragnarok estaba dormido o algo, quizá sólo no quería hablarle porque no había aparecido y Chrona pensaba que era mejor que fuera así. Su arma no era exactamente una compañía reconfortante.

Maka había dicho que podía quedarse a dormir en su casa, pero en realidad, Chrona no quiso causarle más molestias. Ya había hecho suficiente. Prefería quedarse en la mansión Gallows, donde todo le recordaba a Kid.

Se le escapó un sollozo. Oh, Kid. ¿Por qué no volvía ya?

Los recuerdos la atormentaban sin la más mínima piedad, sentía su corazón contraerse, se sentía tan miserable. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Todo en aquel lugar le recordaba a Kid… pero él no estaba cerca.

La cabeza de Chrona daba vueltas. Miraba para todas partes y volvía a cerrar los ojos.

¿Qué rayos era eso que sentía? Era como una angustia que se deslizaba de forma lenta y despiadada por cada parte del cuerpo de la chica. Se levantó de su cómoda esquina para ir hacia la cama y tomar una almohada, y luego volver a su sitio preferido, deslizó la espalda por la pared, mientas apretaba el mullido objeto contra ella, olía a Kid. Sintió su corazón latir lento. Los ojos azules ya se encontraban abrillantados por romper en llanto.

¿Por qué rayos lloraba? No sabía, sólo sabía que desde que Kid se había ido 48 horas atrás algo se había roto en su corazón. Y ese algo era lo que evitaba que mente se llenara de tanto dolor y culpa, una que nunca lograría olvidar por completo al parecer.

Y ella lloró, hecho un ovillo, sintiéndose llana e inmensamente mal. Esa noche Chrona le hablaba a la luna, le contaba todo lo que sentía, el vacío que la llenaba, porque la sonriente luna era la única que iba a escucharla. Se abrazó a sí misma, sintiendo una emoción inusual darle golpes fuertes y amargos en el alma.

Quizá debía bajar a cenar junto a las hermanas Thompson… quizá no.

No quería a su grupo de amigos a su lado en esos momentos. No quería a nadie, deseaba llorar sola… pero la soledad era lo menos que quería. Era raro… se sentía frustrada también, ella sólo quería… quería a Kid.

—Yo —su voz fue musitaba limpia y secamente al cielo—… No quiero sentirme así —su voz se quebró, poco a poco y por completo.

La luna llena y brillante no contestó, como era de esperarse. Pero si hubo una voz suave y profundamente masculina que llamó su atención.

—¿Y cómo te sientes?

Ella se levantó se su sitió, mirando a Kid en el umbral de la puerta, Chrona no supo que pasó con ella en ese momento, pero corrió hacia él como si su vida dependiera de ello, él la recibió en sus brazos.

—¿Por qué lloras? —pero como contestación ella lanzó un ruidito de negación, abrazándolo con fuerza. Pero no hubo respuesta aparte de ese sonido, y sin más él se inclinó a besarla.

… … …

Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta que alguien como ella… no merecía la felicidad. Y aun así la tenía. Ella que había causado tanto sufrimiento era más feliz que nadie en el mundo, por tener a Maka, por tener amigos que se preocuparan por ella. Por estar allí, con su amor de siempre.

Los dos cayeron sobre la gran cama de la habitación de Kid, Chrona se dejó guiar, ella andaba perdiéndose en todo él. Las manos gentiles y masculinas, sus labios sobre su cuerpo. Se abrazó recia a él por miedo a que de pronto desapareciera, enterró sus cortas uñas la espalda del muchacho, correspondiendo el intenso beso que le era trasmitido a su boca.

Él podía notar como ella estaba más ansiosa que de costumbre, igualmente su cuerpo temblaba sin control, cuando entró a su habitación y la encontró llorando se había preocupado demasiado, pero su amada Chrona sólo parecía tener ganas de besarle. No hubo más preocupaciones, sólo querían entregarse mutuamente, como tantas veces lo habían hecho antes. ¡La había extrañado tanto! Pero ahora estaba entre sus brazos…

—No te pongas nerviosa —en la voz de Kid se apreciaba la ternura que sentía—, y no llores más, cariño.

A respuesta de esas bellas palabras, Chrona asintió y se abrazó con más fuerza a él.

No importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran, ella seguía tímida, y ocasiones se ponía demasiado nerviosa, pues nunca antes había imaginado que viviría tal situación.

—¡Ah…! —un quejido había salido de su boca y la pobre Chrona no había podido evitarlo, la vergüenza subió por su rostro hasta alojarse en sus mejillas. Sentir esa boca cálida en su cuello era una experiencia casi celestial. Kid deslizó las manos por todo el cuerpo que se encontraba debajo de él. Entre lenguas y manos, besos y caricias la noche avanzaba placenteramente—. Yo… —intentó murmurar.

—¿Pasa algo? —su voz fuerte pero dulce la hizo sonreír, Kid eternamente tan preocupado por su seguridad. Tan sencillamente perfecto. Seguro había notado que su agitación era mayor ese día que los otros.

Chrona nunca fue buena lidiando con cosas nuevas, ni con sus propios sentimientos, pero él se encargaba se enseñarle maravillosamente. Minutos antes estaba llorando sin saber exactamente el por qué… Ahora las ideas casi se aclaraban en su mente, casi.

Pensamientos dañinos revoloteando en su cabeza. Llenándola segundo a segundo, hasta que lo vi, hasta que escuchó su voz y recibió sus besos.

—No —contestó la muchacha, alzando la mano para así poder tocar la mejilla de su novio… ¡Cielos! Aún no se acostumbraba a la palabra—, sólo que… e-estoy muy feliz.

Y ella buscó los labios ajenos tímidamente. Para Kid ese hecho no pudo ser más adecuado. Los besos de Chrona lo enloquecían y la amaba como nunca pensó amar a alguien. Estaba total e irremediablemente enamorada de ella.

—Te amo —susurró el Shinigami con suavidad, besando sus pómulos.

—Te a-a-a-amo igual —murmuró antes de dejarse llevar de nuevo por los besos su novio.

A ella, un cosquilleo en la entrepierna, por sobre la ropa, la hizo dejar ir un gemido, el primero de la noche. La pierna izquierda de ella se enredó en la cadera de Kid, haciéndolo jadear. La jovencita de cabello rosa ahora vivía para sentirlo a él, sólo a él.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Kid sonrió. Era maravillosa verla así, bajo su cuerpo, avergonzada y tímida, le dio un afectuoso mordisco en la barbilla, luego pasó la boca por el delgado cuello.

—No tengas miedo —susurró sólo para tranquilizarla más. Era fácil incomodarla, después de todo.

Chrona cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza, abochornada, apreció como Kid le bajaba el tirante del sujetador. Y las prendas seguían y seguían cayendo.

—¡Kid! —ella emitió un gemido tímido cuando sintió la boca del Shinigami bajar por su cuerpo. Él la saboreó desde el cuello hasta el pecho, sus labios la recorrieron por el cuello, pasando por los delgados hombros e incluso el vientre. Podía lucir desaliñada, pero para Kid ese cuerpo femenino era muy simétrico.

Después de un largo rato de seducción, de sus cuerpos moviéndose uno contra el otro, no había que esperar más.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Kid acariciando sus mejillas rojas al mismo tiempo y besando curiosamente sus pómulos, quería asegurarse de que Chrona estaba de acuerdo con el acto.

—S-Sí —y ella, algo sumisa, abrió sus piernas. Él se introdujo entre sus piernas de una embestida fuerte y poderosa pero a la vez piadosa a ese frágil cuerpo. El vaivén comenzó lento y rítmico que luego gradualmente se tornó una danza de ímpetu.

… … …

Los minutos pasaban y ella sólo se quedaba acurrucada en el pecho del Shinigami, quien se encargaba se sobar sus cabellos, era una forma de hacerlos un poco más simétricos así como también era una suave caricia.

—Ahora… ¿Me dirás por qué llorabas? —le dijo Kid moviéndose para verla de frente, pasándole un mechón de cabello tras la oreja—, ¿Te sentías mal?

—¿Ah? —ella levantó un poco la cara para verlo bien—, Umm, yo no l-l-lo sé, pero desde que te fuiste… me se-sentía muy triste… yo sólo pensaba cosas malas… y sentía que… estaba vacía, e-era como si todo lo malo que había en mi mente se juntara… desde que te fuiste… yo quería verte…

Pocas veces había explicado algo usando tantas palabras.

—¿Desde que me fui? ¿Verme?

—Um, sí, ¿Lo has sentido antes?

Los ojos dorados vieron los azules. Tenía la oportunidad perfecta para decir lo que había estado pensando durante su ausencia. Kid rio un poco curvando los labios, la abrazó y entonces él besó su frente.

—Yo también te extrañé mucho.

* * *

**(`•.¸(`•.¸*††††††††††~ (`•.¸( Fin )¸.•´)~††††††††††*¸.•´)¸.•´)**

* * *

•**N/A: **Mi segundo fic de Soul Eater :B quedo bien raro y no tuve tiempo de revisarlo… pero mejor lo publico ya! :3 Comentarios?


End file.
